The present invention relates generally to the field of data reporting, and more particularly to consistent reporting of derived data using a distributed ledger.
A blockchain is a distributed database that may be used as a distributed ledger including one or more data records storing one or more individual transactions or smart contracts. Generally, distributed ledgers are a shared, replicated, and permissioned ledger that acts as a system of record for businesses. Distributed ledgers provide unique characteristics that can be leveraged for recording transactions and/or contracts including conditions for transactions to occur. Moreover, distributed ledgers may also be used for enforcement of contractual agreements including verification and/or confirmation of performance of contract stipulations.